


Fuck Marry Kill

by Grimmseye, pepgold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with eventual Comfort, Enemies to Friends with Benefits to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kravitz constructs his own body as he prefers so it changes from day to day, M/M, Okay let me be real the majority of this is going to be, Porn with Feelings, Taako tries to flip off Fate, Tags to be added, alternative genitalia, kravitz is good at his job you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: "This is almost definitely business," Kravitz does chuckle, as he slices a hole into the air in front of them. "I mean, I've never had a bounty turn into anything fun, so maybe I'll be surprised."There's a gap between Crystal Kingdom and Eleventh Hour. Getting fromNo More Mister Nice Deathto a heart-to-heart over wine and pottery takes time — they just have to ease off of each other's throats, first.





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz is here on business, strictly speaking. Receiving this bounty had been sheer luck, or maybe even his Queen’s grace. He hasn’t really had a proper vacation in the last three hundred years or so — workplace regulations become easy to subvert once you’ve worked there long enough — but he can't say he  _ isn't _ looking forward to the concert.

The concert at which he has to reap one of the players. But. Well. He’s going to wait for after the show — it’s better like this than taking the idiot out beforehand and ruining the concert for everyone. 

Plus, a little bit of entertainment before work is good for morale. 

He's dressed the part, shown up in his best conjured clothes. They’re the product of a whole day's worth of planning and hemming and hawing: delicate embroidery, everything fitted perfectly to his frame because it is literally nothing but an extension of his will made material. And his will is mostly black today.

He takes his seat, crossing his ankles and sitting back. As far as the office is concerned, he's on a  _ dangerous _ bounty, gone all afternoon,  _ have fun without me at Carol's retirement brunch _ . This is just going to be sweet and easy, and he's going to enjoy a lovely concert.

There’s a delicate click of heels coming down his aisle of seats. Kravitz takes a cursory glance at the chair beside his, still empty. The steps come to a halt, and for a moment he thinks he’ll have the luck of missing one neighbor through the show. Being all crowded together is never any good — just the body at his left side is enough to make his skin crawl under his clothes. It’s easier being a skeleton, sensation-wise, but  _ that  _ would certainly disrupt the atmosphere.

Then there’s a quickened handful of steps and a lithe body is settling into the chair next to his. He catches a flash of a hand, sweeping the glittering skirt of a dress off the seat as his neighbor settles in. Legs cross, a slit in the material allowing Kravitz a glimpse of the thigh underneath. 

It’s genuinely curiosity more than interest that makes Kravitz glance up to greet his neighbor. He finds a curve of teeth flashing back at him. A splatter-paint splash of freckles across the nose and over the cheeks, brown eyes upturned and glinting. 

The face strikes something inside him as  _ familiar.  _ His eyes bat, and the colors around him shift. It’s a grayscale world, details lost to a minimalist design. And against this flattened backdrop of reality, he can see a familiar soul. 

Kravitz doesn’t have a heartbeat to skip, but his muscles wind tight. Oh, yes. He knows  _ that  _ one.

“Hey there, thug,” Taako grins. He leans against the armrest, into Kravitz’s space. Again, his skin erupts into prickling discomfort, stubbornness alone keeping him rigidly in place. He won’t lose face in front of this elf again.  

"I didn't realize you were a member of high society, uh..." Taako’s smile slips. His teeth worry his bottom lip — a  _ nice  _ pair of lips, he notes. “… Kenneth?”

Kravitz sniffs, focus on keeping his composure. "It's  _ Kravitz _ . Death can get into any show, I'm afraid. And he does." And he  _ will _ .

Taako licks his lips, mouth splitting into a grin that’s far bolder than he should be. Even if what those boys claimed was true, and they truly don’t know how they accumulated so many deaths, Taako certainly harbors a suspicious lack of fear facing him. “Well, Krav,” he purrs, “I can tell you now there are a few shows Taako wouldn’t let you into unless you ask nicely.” 

Kravitz’s jaw flexes. He’s reminded again of the particular inconvenience of conjuring a flesh body for himself. Taako is so...  _ stunning _ , is the thing. The high slit in his dress showing off a long slice of leg. The hair that's actually  _ styled _ , rather than shoved into a glass helmet in the middle of the night. He'd never been close enough before to see Taako's eyelashes, and now he's very close indeed. The real question, of course, is why Taako is here. 

He glances around to check for Burnsides and Highchurch. Kravitz is not a lazy worker, is the thing. He  _ revels  _ in his duty, can’t get enough of that smug satisfaction that comes from locking a deserving soul in the stockade. But the night in Miller’s lab had been an absolute nightmare _. Humiliating _ . A hideous blemish on an otherwise-outstanding record. He does  _ not  _ want to reopen this particular case. 

The other two are not here, though. It’s just Taako, whose perfume smells lovely. 

Kravitz clears his throat, something that is unnecessary but somehow helpful. "I wouldn't expect someone of your… background... to turn up at a concert, either. And then to sit  _ here _ ? I suppose your tenth brush with Death was a thrill you've been looking to repeat." Kravitz has some very real doubts about Taako and his friends being able to keep their promise to him. And then he  _ will  _ have to actually deal with them.  _ Damn it.  _

“It’s nothing heinous if that’s what you’re building up to, my guy,” Taako brushes it off with a literal flick of the hand. “First, I admit it’s a little gratifying knowing that I can, apparently, dodge death? Like, come one, you gotta say that’s impressive. I have no idea how I even did it.” 

"Don't  _ brag _ about ducking the laws of life and death," Kravitz grits. 

Taako speaks right over him, not even acknowledging his words. “ _ But _ I don’t plan a repeat performance. Cause, uh, no offense, but you’re not exactly great company, what with the stick  _ all _ the way up that fine ass. Scythe? Shoulda said scythe.” He grins, met with Kravitz’s scowl. 

“Second,” Taako says, “I got a ticket as a white elephant gift. Work parties ‘n shit. Some sucker decided to actually put their gold into the exchange. He rolls his eyes, then settles them, hooded and easy, upon Kravitz. Dark irises, with flecks of copper.  _ Captivating.  _ “How about you? Gonna eat some yummy yummy souls after the show? Do musicians taste better cause I’ve got a pal I might want to warn about that.”

"I think you know I don't eat the goddamn souls,” Kravitz huffs. “Your friend is safe, so long as he's far from your corrupting influence." An influence that Kravitz is hardly sure  _ he’s  _ safe from. He’s hyperaware of how close they’re sitting — they’d be touching if both of them didn’t have their legs politely crossed.

Taako gives a laugh that is about as fake as Kravitz’s accent. It dies blessedly fast, and isn’t even followed by some flirtatious jab. If anything, some of the confidence gives way, his smile growing fixed. “So, uh, what  _ does  _ bring you here, then? Sounds like you didn’t actually expect me so, uh… am I good?”

Kravitz sighs, "Yes, you are  _ good _ . That doesn't mean I'm interested in sharing the details of my evening with you. My business is mine, and yours yours."

He hates that this evening has gone from a chance at a break from real work to  _ sitting next to a piece of work _ . With Taako, he has to stay on his toes, can't relax for  _ so many reasons _ . Kravitz starts to switch his own legs but stops when he realizes he can't without touching the elf. This is  _ stupid _ .

A sigh drags from his mouth. "I'm not here for you, but I hope your musically-inclined friend isn't on-stage. Things may get a bit  _ spooky _ after the encore." He keeps his gaze forward; the only way to not stare at things like flipped curls and smooth skin is to  _ not look at all _ .

"In that case, you'll, uh, you’ll have to excuse ol' Taako, better tell him to beat it before you drag his ass to ghost jail." Kravitz’s head swivels as Taako makes to rise from his seat, then falls back with a sharp laugh.    
  
"Relax, bones, I am staying a- _ far _ away from any... spooky business." The elf grins, just a shade of mockery in his teeth. "But you're telling me that like, a fucking  _ clarinet player _ is raising the dead in their free time?  _ Hachi machi, _ looks sure can be deceiving." 

His legs cross, and Kravitz forces himself to keep still at the barest point of contact. He can feel the heat of Taako’s body, radiating like a small flame to Kravitz’s icy skin. 

The house lights fade, and Kravitz lets himself relax a little. He’s not going to let his day be ruined. Taako may be crass and terrible, but he isn't going to be a pest during a performance,  _ hopefully _ .   
  
As the curtains part and the stage is lit, his first priority is to zero in on the strings section. His mark is the second viola, and they are here and only looking nervous for the show — no reason to think he’s expecting what comes after. In his experience, most necromancers aren’t so well-versed in the laws they were breaking to know he was coming for them in the first place.   
  
The show is... not terrible. But Kravitz is a critic of these things, and it's not  _ good _ , either. He's already considering squirreling away that viola, because his bounty is not taking advantage of it at all.    
  
He almost forgets about Taako beside him, impossible and irritating and beautiful, until he shifts in his seat and their legs brush  _ again _ . It’s — truth be told, it’s not terrible, now that he’s getting used to the feeling. Pressure and heat, physical contact. It’s not something he’s had in… as far as he can remember. All work is done through vessels and his scythe, not bare skin packed with nerves and a body that craves and recoils from contact.

Then Taako starts bouncing his leg and his mood sours immediately. He counts down from ten, and is about to turn his head and hiss when a whisper is carried to his ears. It carries a prickle of magic that buzzes over his tongue, letting him know whatever words he responds with will be carried to Taako in turn as the elf murmurs,  _ "So who's your mark? And what'd they do — we talking raising a dead cat or, like, a demon?" _

Taako is apparently only pleasant to the eyes. In the span of fifteen seconds, he’s destroyed any hope Kravitz had that he’d be able to sit quietly and respect the show. Not that Kravitz is particularly enjoying it but — it’s a matter of  _ principle.  _

He sits quietly for a little while, eyes forward, but eventually the leg bouncing and the itch of an unanswered  _ message _ gets to him. Kravitz reaches over and puts a hand on Taako's thigh to calm it, and whispers back,  _ "Second viola, and he's a very bad man. If you think for a second that I'll let you pull _ literally  _ any kind of shenanigans, it's going to be No More Mr. Nice Death." _   
  
Kravitz takes a minute to feel the sudden tension in Taako’s leg, remembering abruptly that he needs to move his hand. The elf is strangely bearable after that, quiet and still as Kravitz shifts away from him, folding hands politely and safely in his lap. 

_ "One last question, and then ol' Taako will keep his silence,”  _ the elf whispers, and Kravitz bites back a curse. _ “No chance that bad boy's a, uh, bard, yeah? Cause I got this free ticket fair and square and I will not be happy if this is interrupted by, like, zombies or some shit." _

His irritation flickers.  _ "No chance of zombies via viola," _ Kravitz sends back with some amusement, a smile curving across his lips  _ "All bets are off once he's cornered and the curtains have closed. You'll want to be well away at that point, I imagine." _

Taako hums back, audible on its own. And shockingly, he stays true to his word. The show goes on for a while longer. Perhaps it’s not the quality he’s been hoping for — it’s rather subpar overall, between the playing itself and the choices of compositions. But it’s nice to get out and relax and listen to live music. 

He knows — he thinks? He thinks he used to do this when he was alive. Music has been the one thing he’s retained from his mortal existence. He’s crafted himself a different face, sculpted the body his soul feels  _ right  _ in. His magic has evolved, his essence is intertwined with the mark of his Queen, but sitting amongst mortals, critiquing a show, bickering with an elf he finds as beautiful as he does frustrating — it’s maybe the closest he’s felt to  _ living  _ in centuries.

The lights begin to raise again and he glances at Taako, using his mouth this time to say, "Well, I can't say this has been  _ fun, _ but it was...  _ alright _ to see you again under slightly more pleasant circumstances. If you keep turning up near high-level bounties, however, I'm going to have to look into  _ why _ that is."

Taako only flashes him a peace sign, gathering himself up and brushing his dress down into place. "Believe me, bones, you will not have to be worrying about that.  Dead bodies are  _ not _ good publicity."

The bodies are filing out of the theater. The curtains have drawn. He and Taako hover, eyes flickering between empty space and each other. 

“I’ll be seein’ ya,” Taako breezes. Stops. “Well. Hopefully not, actually.”

It gets Kravitz to crack a grin. “Hopefully,” He agrees, a chuckle in his voice. 

They both go quiet. 

Kravitz points towards the stage, “I gotta, um… Work. So. Well. Bye?”

“Right!” Taako twirls a lock of hair, taking a step back. “Right, yeah, cool. Good, uh, good luck with that. Hope he tastes good.” 

“I don’t — I don’t eat —” Kravitz’s sputter turns into a huff as he watches Taako grin. Watches him turn to stride out of the near-empty theater, how he slings his umbrella over his shoulder with one hand and waves with the other, watches the sway of his hips until he realizes he’s staring and drags his eyes away. 

The building is empty. He doesn’t need to breathe, but Kravitz takes a slow, deep inhale. Then he conjures his scythe, lets his skin burn to bone, and cuts a portal into the air. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Fun fact: this fic comes from a roleplay between me and Maggie (@pepgold on Ao3 and Tumblr). She gave me permission to edit the rp into fic format for the enjoyment of the masses <3 
> 
> If you're curious, I played Taako and she played Kravitz. My editing is mostly just adding in portions and minor adjustments to phrasing in order to make the narration flow properly! Depending on whose perspective is narrating each chapter, the opposite character will receive the majority of editing. 
> 
> Fun fact: I was disappointed to have to delete the phrase "Death is fleshy today." It was a noble sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

There is, apparently,  _ something  _ in the universe that has it out for Taako.

Like. That’s not particularly hard to put together. His biography, gold-gilded pages it will have upon publication, will surely be a testament to that. But it's also getting a little bit ridiculous — he thinks, after everything, after the first  _ hundred years  _ of his life, after the fallout of his show, after getting possibly the most dangerous gig this world has to offer to repent for it,  _ he thinks he deserves a bit of a break. _

But that's not what the universe has in store for Taako. So instead he's being dragged by his arms, umbrastaff actually  _ restrained _ after they saw it could jump into his hands. It’s putting up a good fight, bucking against the hold one thug has on it and coughing out sparks — they better not snap it, that’s the best damn focus he’s gotten his hands on in his entire life. It’s maybe not his greatest priority, but Taako’s thoughts keep dragging back to that. If he can’t have his staff, then these fuckers better not put a single  _ scratch  _ on it. 

His attention refocuses, realizing exactly  _ where  _ they’re lugging him. It’s a high ceiling room, stone archways lit by candles, exactly  _ where  _ he is a mystery. And most importantly, there’s a nice stone tablet that looks a uncomfortably like the shit you see in those PSA pamphlets:  _ Cults Are Bad For Our Children And Our Community.  _

He redoubles his efforts, twisting enough to sink his teeth into one guy’s arm. As soon as he yelps and releases him, there’s a new set of hands on him, a blow dealt to the crown of his head that makes stars burst in his eyes. Taako groans, kicking and cursing but unable to get that leverage again. A good handful of the fuckers are still reeling from the shrill note of Shatter he’d cast, another burnt down to their ribs, but apparently cultists are like  _ rats _ cause they just kept swarming him. 

Taako’s breath comes short, voice pitched high with panic as he says, "So, I'm just gonna make this lil’ disclaimer right here: you're not gonna get  _ any _ virgin blood from this elf." He's got no wand, his hands are bound, Taako's falling back on his last tool: his mouth. "And I guess that doesn't always mean a sex thing so you should  _ also _ know that like, virgin as in never used in freaky rituals before?  _ Also _ untrue. Checked that box. Gotta pay the bills somehow, yanno?"

It doesn’t get a response. Taako groans, trying to get his brain to work when it’s swimming with panic. He knows he’s gotten out of tight spots before, and he’s done it  _ alone.  _ He should be able to do it again. Or maybe that’s the problem with his new job, he’s gotten  _ soft,  _ he’s gotten used to having a brick shithouse to haul him out of trouble and a cleric to patch him up after.

Fuck them for being good friends and reliable people.  _ Gods.  _

They get him onto the stone, a distinctly  _ ritualistic _ dagger in one of the fucker's hands, and Taako is babbling out his last ploy.  _ This  _ is going to be what kills him? Taako’s always resolved that if he’s gonna die young, it’ll be with a bang, to put his name down in history. Murdered in some evil catacombs does  _ not  _ subscribe to that. 

Hands force him down by his shoulders, the knife glints in the candlelight, and that’s when he hears the first shout. 

At first, he can’t see a thing. Suddenly there are just bodies hitting the ground in various states of morbidity: a gash in the stomach, across the chest, through the neck. Dead before they even collapse, every last one of them. He's delayed in finding the source, eyes flickering between each robe until he finds it.

There’s a dark cloak sweeping between them, spinning a blood-tainted scythe as he rends the souls from their bodies with an otherworldly sense of grace. Any attempt to attack or to flee is cut down, the blade shining in its arc and leaving corpses in its wake, brutal and merciless, just as death always is.

It's  _ enrapturing _ , and Taako's not alone in that thought. He  _ is _ the first to snap out of it, though. And when he snaps his teeth again, he makes contact with flesh. They let go with a shout, Taako spitting blood out between his teeth as he kicks another where it counts and then dives for where he can see his umbrella rolling across the ground towards him. 

The moment it’s in his hand, a sense of safety washes over him, leaving Taako with only self-righteous indignation as he levels the staff to the side. "It's about  _ fucking _ time," he snarls, glaring across the room at his savior. Fire sears through his veins and out the tip of the umbrella, a burning wall erupting across the room and capturing the unlucky ones in its fury. There's a force to his that feels detached from himself, but makes the spell that much stronger as it feeds of this wrath.   
  
Released now, and the numbers of the cultists significantly thinned, Taako juts his hip out. "No offense but aren't you supposed to be  _ death?" _ He snarks, looping his umbrella to magic missile a cultist in the back as they try to escape the carnage. "Omniscient or some shit? Should I be blaming you or Her  _ Majesty _ for being late to the show?"

Kravitz is still cutting down the stragglers, seeming to ignore Taako's ungrateful crowing. He’s efficient, at least, Taako will give him that, stepping to every last target and dragging their souls out of their bodies one by one. It’s not until the last body has slumped to the ground that Kravitz stops, no sign that the display had tired him in the least. 

His skull tips to one side as he regards Taako. "Not even a thank you, then. That's fine," he says. It gets a scoff from Taako as he adds, "And, of course, that's not how this works. Death comes for all but it certainly doesn't  _ know _ all. Even She doesn't know when some elf is going to get grabbed and taken into a ritual chamber. And She certainly wouldn't notice it was you and hasten anything." Kravitz laughs a little with that comment, the hood dissolving as skin reforms over his bones.

Taako doesn’t like the heat that burns his ears at those words. That — yeah, that stings. He knows he's nothing remarkable,  _ a-thank you _ , but Taako's got a long term plan for changing that. "Shitty fucking goddess, then," is what he says, nothing with more substance coming onto his tongue and just hissing out what he thinks will strike true. 

It doesn’t work. Kravitz’s face doesn’t even twitch as he breezes on with, "At any rate, you're not doing so great at keeping away from my bounties. We're now well past the double-digits of Bounties In Proximity To Taako."

Taako huffs, drawing himself up. "Okay, well first of all I'm pretty sure you're counting incident number one which is fallacious as shit, my dude. Mags literally chea —  _ beat _ you at fucking  _ cards _ for you to call off  _ four _ whole bounties. And, like, should I remind you that  _ I _ did  _ your _ job back then? _ Hmmm?"  _

They never actually covered what happens if Kravitz decides Taako really is cropping up too often. Like he  _ tries _ to get kidnapped cause he's — what, an  _ elf? _ Got magic blood or some horseshit, whatever it is that cultists tell themselves when they decide  _ his  _ heart is a good one to harvest. "Better keep me out of the Astral Plane cause, uh, I believe you were worried about your  _ quarterly review? _ "    
  
It finally gets a glare out of Kravitz. "What's been settled in the past has no bearing on your soul going forward. If you died and failed to check in again, for  _ pre-established example _ , you would be just as fucked." He huffs, then waves a hand to clear the blood that still stains his ensemble. 

“You’re not actually in trouble,” he tells him, voice short as he points to Taako’s staff. He has it in a death grip, magic sparking between his palm and the handle. "I'm not going to attack you. If I'd wanted to hurt you, Taako, I'd have just  _ waited _ ." 

Kravitz taps one shoe, the corpses around the room set aflame. It’s kind of hot, such a casual display of power. He knows his stance on gods: it’s an achievable status. Mortals can become immortal, and, like, there are _spells_ for that. They’re illegal, immoral, and require significant magical prowess, but they _exist._ Taako could totally fuck up the the mortal coil. But the simple concept of a god fails to inspire any awe. Seeing Kravitz’s ability firsthand? _That’s_ something that Taako can appreciate.

Less worthy of appreciation? The blunt truth in his words. That’s right. It’s hardly the first  _ oh gods I could have died  _ moment he’s had, but it’s unwelcome all the same. “Well, thanks for the save, then even if you were  _ really  _ cutting it fucking close on this one.” 

Seeing Kravitz grimace brightens his mood a little bit. It’s a _very_ handsome face. Of _course_ death would be hot as hell, that’s just how it would be. The forbidden allure and all that romanticized bullshit. “Unless it’s one of those freaky _no one gets to kill him but me_ sorta deal _,_ ” Taako drawls, “which is a little hot but mostly creepy.” A show of good will is in order, though, and Taako lowers the umbrella to let its point click against the floor. 

Kravitz pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closing as though in silent prayer. "I hope I won't ever have to kill you, Taako, it's not a thing like that. My being here now is just as much a coincidence as your being here now, after all. Now, do you have a way home to… wherever it is that you live?"

It’s not an offer he expects. Taako turns away, glancing over himself. He’s got his umbrella and his life, so those are the two most important things. Losing his hat is a shame, but he needs an excuse for a shopping trip. Treat himself the next time he totes Ango down to get components, that sounds like a nice plan. He’s pretty sore, though, and the idea of hiking out to a suitable place to call down one of the Bureau’s spheres is not sounding fantastic.

So he grins, a slow curl of the lips as he says, "Well, I don't  _ need _ a ride. I just gotta step outside and a flying sphere will come down to take me to the moon. But, uh, you interested in taking me home, handsome? Cause like, I wouldn't say  _ no _ just so long as you keep the skin on your face." His grin stretches into a smirk.

Kravitz had been taking a sweeping look around the room, the words drawing his gaze back to Taako. "I'll take you home,” he says, voice a bit stiff. “Any creative interpretations of that statement are on your end, not mine." 

His loss. Taako strolls forward, an intentional boldness in the movement as he loops his arm through the reaper's. "Sweet, how does that work? Cause like, there ain't an address. Swing your scythe three times: there's no place like home?" 

Abruptly, Taako wishes he were more put together. His top is stretched, there's a crust of brown in a slash through the leg of his pants, his hair is probably an absolute mess, and the blood between his teeth has to be stark against them. He a  _ mess _ where Kravitz is glossy and sleek, and it's not even close to a good feeling. Still, he stands his ground, drawing a deep breath through his nose as Kravitz speaks.

"First, you maybe need to give me a location, even if there isn't an address. It'll take longer if you make me zero in on Highchurch's soul or something.” Kravitz feels strangely tense, standing rigid but not pulling away from Taako. “I'm going to cut a portal through the planes, a shortcut from here to there. I assume you've done some trans-planar travel, as a wizard, but this is a much more efficient and specialized version." Kravitz materializes his scythe in his free hand, giving it an aimless wave. 

The blade catches his eye. Planar travel is pretty deep in transmutation magic — aka, it’s  _ his shit.  _ He’d love to snag that fancy blade and pick it apart. "Hell yeah my dude, that's efficient as fuck. Good for business  _ and _ pleasure. So, uh, take me to the moon, I guess. The fake one. Or, uh, the Bureau of Balance? Preferably my  _ room _ cause the whole place is a strict employees only area and the boss lady will  _ not _ be happy with me bringing an agent of death on up there."

He lifts his head to grin, finds that Kravitz’s own mouth is bent into the beginnings of a smile. There’s even a hint of a laugh in his voice as he says, "The fake... the fake moon. Okay." 

It’s clean and simple, an arc of the scythe slicing a hole into the air in front of them. "This is almost definitely business," Kravitz adds, and this time he does chuckle. "I mean, I've never had a bounty turn into anything  _ fun _ , so maybe I'll be surprised." Kravitz walks them through the other side, Taako having little choice but to follow through. 

It’s a jarring, sickening sensation, a wash of  _ cold  _ and suddenly he’s in a different place, on the moon which is  _ moving  _ and he grips Kravitz tighter to keep his balance. The reaper supports him readily, until Taako shakes off the dizziness and takes a glance at their surroundings.

"Wouldja look at that," he says, brows raised. They’re definitely in his room — it’s tidy, thank the gods. "That thing's — you, you lend that out by chance? Or like, got a how-to guide on enchanting that bad boy?" 

"I'm afraid you have to be quite dead to wield one of these, and also in the service of the Raven Queen, and also a Reaper. Many reasons why I won't be sharing," Kravitz laughs, while Taako detaches himself to dart to his closet. He pulls his cloak around his shoulders, covering up the mess of his clothes. A cantrip takes the blood out of the material and fixes his hair — perfect. 

Taako spins again, flashing a grin as he gives Kravitz a small push towards the door. “Lemme show you something, dollface." He takes a peek to make sure Magnus and Merle aren't present before emerging into their common room and striding to the rug in the center of the floor. 

"I fucking hate this thing,” Taako tells him, “bought this rug just to cover it up. But, uh, welcome to the fake moon, my dude." As he says this, Taako pulls the rug out of place, revealing the porthole that gives a dizzying view of the world far below. 

He straightens up, ears flicking in a pleased manner as Kravitz bends over the glass and gives a low whistle. “Alright, perhaps we are on a moon of some kind," he admits, turning away fast enough that Taako laughs. Even reapers can suffer vertigo. He kicks the rug back into place for both their benefit.

The smug satisfaction he got from Kravitz's admission evaporates on his next line: "Right, well. You're home safe.”

The air is abruptly awkward. He doesn't know what he thought it was, really. But, poking and prodding and dragging Kravitz around, that had been  _ fun. _ As fun as anything could be after nearly getting sacrificed by a cult but, hey, Taako's had weirder dates.  _ Days. _

He lifts a hand, toying with the silver hoop that dangles off of one ear. "Sure am. Thanks for the lift, homie. Let me establish right now there will be no debts established, no IOUs, you offered without any obligation on Taako's part, yeah?" He doesn't really think Kravitz is the underhanded type, but it’s best to cover all his bases. Taako doesn't want to give this guy any impression that he  _ trusts _ him. 

"I, no, of course not," Kravitz frowns. "Listen, I'm death, but I'm not... Like  _ evil _ , Taako." There’s a certain shadow in his eyes that Taako doesn’t like. It feels strange to see it, like he should be doing something he’s not. 

And honestly? Fuck that. Taako does what Taako wants, and fuck Kravitz for making that feel wrong. "So, uh, I guess I will  _ not _ be seeing you around,” he says, “cause this is the last time I get within ten yards of another death criminal, one-hundo-percent." His hands splay out as though in a display of honesty. "So, uh, buh-bye."

Kravitz dips his head in a nod. "Stay safe, Taako. If possible, I'd like to not see you again any time soon. For your sake," he offers a wry smile and plucks his scythe from the void. "That is to say, if I had to choose between business and pleasure, I think I wouldn't be alone in preferring the latter. Goodnight, Taako."

He escapes through his rift before Taako can get in the last word, the portal sealing up behind him. Taako stares at the empty space in the common room. Then he sighs, shakes his head, and fishes around for his pocket spa. Taako needs a luxury treatment tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaaaapter Two! It took longer than I expected to get this up :// College? Awful 
> 
> Hope y'all are liking things so far! These boys are gonna get tired of Fate's whims pretty quickly here, hff. Let us know what you think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kravitz is going to lose his mind.   
  
Now, it had at least been a few weeks. It wasn't like he'd left Taako on the goddamn moon one night and stumbled upon him in a necromancer's arms the next. But he'd been casing the place for an upcoming raid and. He'd heard some things. Some very... well, he hoped they'd had fun. It had sounded like it. Kravitz hadn't really felt  _ good _ about lurking as a ball of light in the next room over, but it could've been worse. He could've possessed a lamp and just  _ watched _ Taako have sex with this man with a  _ necromantic lab in his basement _ .

The sounds still echo in his brain, thoughts guiltily riveted on how Taako’s voice pitched high when he was enjoying himself. It wouldn’t be a  _ thing  _ if it had been anyone else. Kravitz has been a reaper for a long, long time. The things that mortals do for pleasure had been of little consequence to him — at least until an elf batted his eyelashes and suddenly Kravitz was reminded that  _ he  _ used to be mortal. That certain things about living had been  _ quite  _ nice. And Taako doesn’t seem to have issues with seeking those things out. 

The man  _ is _ gone now, to do something illegal no doubt. Kravitz isn’t sure how to approach... any of it, now. In theory he ought to just  _ leave _ and come back the next night as planned. But that leaves Taako here, still in a necromancer’s bed. 

Kravitz slips into a shadow and underneath the door. His form is a bundle of darkness, red lights blinking through his silhouette to survey the bedroom. There he is, considerably more  _ mussed  _ than he’d been when Kravitz first saw him walk through the door. Underneath the blankets, not asleep but resting.  _ Vulnerable.  _ It feels wrong to just watch him, and Kravitz is quick to retreat.

He leaves the house to regroup. There isn’t any way for this to look coincidental, even though it really, really is. Taako is going to think that Kravitz is stalking him at this rate. But all he can do is  take his mortal form before knocking on the front door, scythe still lurking in the ether. At least he’s afforded himself some plausible deniability this way, no matter who answers.

There’s a long pause. For a moment, Kravitz thinks he’ll have to just slip back in and explain himself later. Then, after a full minute, maybe two, the door is pulled unceremoniously open. And there’s Taako, on his feet this time, bleary eyes and having dragged the blanket off the bed to wrap around himself.

"Huh," Taako says. Then he shuts the door.

_ Yep _ , Kravitz thinks, and opens the door, because fuck it. "Hello again,” he says, striding into the front room as Taako groans and throws both hands over his face. “Now, I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking,  _ 'But Kravitz, I didn't get into any death related trouble this time,' _ and Taako, I'm sorry to say that you? My dear, you are very wrong, and need to get out of this house immediately."   
  
He realizes after a beat that... yes, that sounded pretty premeditated, and not at all like he'd been surprised to see Taako here. Shit.   
  
"The man who lives here is playing with life and death in his basement," he adds, like an afterthought.

Taako drags his hands down, letting them drop when he reaches his chin. “Okay,” he says. His eyes shut and he draws in a long, deep breath. His chest deflates with the exhale. “So, uh. I’m gonna try to sort this out calmly — yeah, no, fuck that,  _ what the hell!”  _

Kravitz winces. Taako’s thrown a hand into his hair, the other still clutching at his blanket. “What the actual  _ fuck  _ is with this? I just — I go to a  _ concert,  _ I get  _ kidnapped,  _ I manage to hook up with a fucking  _ necromancer,  _ what — is it  _ me?”  _ And there’s a wild gesture, ignoring Kravitz’s hushing motions as he flings his hand out towards the reaper. “It is  _ you?  _ Do I have some kind of death magnut on me cause Taako wants  _ out!”  _

He's certain, by the end of the tirade, that Taako's yelling will be summoning his bounty. Which means that things are going to get messy pretty quickly. 

"Listen, it's. This is just a string of...  _ very improbable _ circumstances.” Kravitz plays with one of his locs, nervous and fidgety. There’s something about taking on a humanoid form that makes him do  _ living  _ things, like mime breathing and shift his weight between his feet.. “I promise, I can see the shape of your soul and there isn't anything on it,” he says. “You're... not cursed or anything. Just very, very unlucky. Or, perhaps very lucky that I've been able to intervene each time?" 

Getting visits from the grim reaper, though, probably doesn’t match Taako’s definition of lucky. He sighs, drops his hand. "I just don't want you to get hurt. It wouldn't surprise me  _ in the least _ if this man had a terrible plan in mind for you. Maybe he was just interested in... sex, and nothing nefarious, but he's bound for the Stockade. You should just  _ go home _ ." Kravitz implores him, gesturing towards the front door.   
  
And then the basement door opens, and Kravitz lets his skin slide away at once, opening his book from the air as he had expected to be interrupted. It’s just how things seem to go, these days.  _ Terribly.  _

Marcus Wroughtstone is human, and is shifting his eyes between Taako and Kravitz. Kravitz means to sweep forward and make short work of this, but Taako puts up a hand to stall him. “So, hey,” Taako is drawling. “I've got a question for you: were you planning on killing me in the basement? Cause that's definitely a  _ hard no _ for Taako."    
  
Taako probably doesn’t get the reaction he’d been hoping for — the bounty is fixated, as he should be, on his harbinger. Taako sighs, motioning at Kravitz with a wave. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Sic 'em, boy. I'm gonna get some fucking clothes on." His words trail into a mumble as he tamps across the floor, letting the blanket fall away from his body to just lie on the ground between them.

Kravitz gives a huff. The only dramatics that should get in the way of his job are his own, really, he doesn’t appreciate Taako stealing the show. He rolls the flames in his eyes before launching into the usual list of Crimes and Whatnot, and sentencing him to such and such lifetimes in the Eternal Stockade, the works. He’s a silent audience, so it’s not even fun to read him his rights, and that’s the only defense he has against the drab rigamarole of a job he’s done for a few hundred years.

It's a little anticlimactic to cut Marcus down in the doorway, easy as tissue paper. The basement will probably require cleaning up or burning, but at least the bounty is dealt with. 

Kravitz moves to the bedroom, pausing when he sees Taako’s bare back and hastily turning away. He stands there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as Taako goes to get dressed. It's a shame that Kravitz is only getting a view like this on accident. The nudity isn't for him, the expanse of his back and the freckles across his shoulder blades... none of that is  _ intended _ for Kravitz's eyes. He blinks and is made flesh again, leaning his back against the doorframe. 

"Sorry about that,” he says, head tipping up to be heard from behind. “We really should stop meeting like this. I can't think of a worse way to get to know each other, honestly."

"Well, if you're asking, I sure can," Taako snorts. Kravitz looks back, finding Taako’s donned a crop-top and low-falling shorts. It’s an outfit  _ meant  _ to draw eyes, and it does its job, Kravitz having to remind himself to meet his eyes instead of staring at the line of hair the trails down under his waistband. 

"At this rate,” Taako breezes on, “you're  _ literally _ gonna know me from the inside out." He mimes a cut across his belly, making a face.

If Kravitz could pale at that, he would. It’s a stark change from their first meeting — he couldn’t say when he started caring about Taako’s wellbeing, but here he is. The idea that he could have arrived too late, could have found Taako’s corpse instead, missing its entrails, it has his fingers tightening against his palm. 

He refocuses as Taako sighs, the elf sinking down onto the bed. "You got any, like, pamphlets or some shit I can hang onto?” He asks, looking up at Kravitz. “Something that'll help me stay away from your marks? Cause, like, that guy was a pretty good fuck and I'm not 'xactly thrilled about him biting the dust." His ears, adorned with opals to match a ring around his fingers, droop low. “I mean, thanks for the save, bones. That woulda been — been  _ real _ bad for the Taako story."

Kravitz hesitates before stepping closer. "I'm sorry,” he says. “I mean, I don't really have any advice.  _ 'Do a thorough inspection of their home before meeting them' _ isn't really feasible, is it?" Kravitz shakes his head, "Maybe give me a ring whenever... No, this is kind of fucked up. I have no idea why your luck is this terrible. Lady Fate must really have it out for you, Taako."   
  
And then there's the comment about losing a good partner, which Kravitz intentionally stays away from. Taako doesn't just hit most of his buttons, aesthetically, he  _ slams _ them. Those mortal urges have been  _ plaguing  _ him, and it turns out that construct or not, his body is quite capable of fulfilling them. His room in the Astral Plane has seen him more in the past  _ month  _ than it has in the last  _ century.  _

"Lady Fate better start sticking her nose somewhere else," Taako scoffs. "I'm not — I don't really  _ do _ gods, y'know. Don't talk to 'em, don't worship 'em,  _ defo _ not gonna be a plaything for them." 

As he says this, Taako stands. He makes his way to the closet, opening it up to retrieve his umbrella. An odd place to store it, Kravitz thinks, so far away from himself. With his staff in hand, Taako steps up to Kravitz, the heels of his shoes clicking with each step. Wearing those shoes, he’s nearly at the reaper's own height."Alright, this place is starting a smell a lil stale," Don't suppose the reaper chauffeur service is still available? Cause, uh, I'm not exactly wearing my hiking boots today." 

That — right, the  _ orb  _ situation. Kravitz has poked around the moonbase a bit since. "I won't ask how you got here, then," he says, and his lips quirk into a small smile as he offers Taako his arm, "But. Well, sure. I'll already have a hell of a time explaining why the timetable moved up on this case, what's another unauthorized transport of a mortal on top?"   
  
He takes scythe in hand and cuts a portal back to Taako's apartment, "And, in regards to the gods," Kravitz adds, "sometimes they don't afford us much choice. If you’ve caught one’s eye, either they’ll seek to favor or curse you.” And it’s looking a lot more like the latter. 

With Taako’s hand settled at the crook of his elbow, Kravitz guides him through the portal. They step back through to his bedroom, where Taako immediately slips away from Kravitz and over to a desk pushed up against the wall. It’s cluttered, full of papers and books and pens, but Taako finds a marker and a notepad without trouble.

"That's cool and all,” Taako mumbles, scrawling something on the note, “but you  _ work _ your goddess. And it's got, like, perks. Unending life insurance, a transportation package, I shoulda gone for reaper instead of this gig." He tears the note it off his pad, and hands it to Kravitz. "You see whoever's screwing with me, tell 'em that's from Taako, yeah?"   
  
And then, almost like it’s an afterthought, Taako says, "Oh, and this too." He grins, takes Kravitz's chin and presses his lips to his cheek. 

I, don't," Kravitz is saying, then short-circuits for a second as warm  _ (hot) _ lips touch his skin. He'd been so sure it would take  _ more than this _ to get him blushing. 

This is not the case, as his heart kicks in properly to rush blood to his cheeks.  _ Why is this happening to either of them, _ is all he can wonder. Taako's had some very unfortunate luck, but Kravitz is also  _ suffering _ . 

He swallows at he looks down at the note for Istus, finding a cheerfully scawled  _ ‘Fuck off’  _ complete with a heart. A nervous laugh puffs out of him. "Did you want me to kiss Lady Fate, too? I'm... I'm afraid I'm not inclined that way, and she's spoken for, but," he hasn't moved, even though he really ought to. How is it that the second he enters Taako's space, his home, he loses most of his dignity in an instant?

And Taako doesn't pull away as he should. He lingers, a hand on Kravitz's arm, fingers still light on his chin.  _ Hot,  _ burning his chilled skin.    
  
"No worries there, handsome, I'm not putting the moves on lady fate." Taako grins, and  _ then _ he steps back, leaving Kravitz still frozen where he stands. He lulls back until he's resting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed. "Though, uh, if you're not  _ inclined that way, _ who  _ does _ catch the reaper's fancy? Out of curiosity." 

"Oh yeah, feel free to chill if you've got nowhere to be. I guess I — two shortcuts is probs worth some hospitality. I can, uh, hey this is a weird question: you can't, like,  _ die, _ can you? Like if shit goes south you just pop back in the bird mama's castle?" Whatever easy mood he'd been able to slip into evaporates, a buzzing of nerves in his fingers that has them tapping against his thigh.

Kravitz has to fight to find his voice. "I… I do prefer men. Not  _ Goddesses. _ " Do Taako’s ears perk up there? He's an idiot. A fool who's distracted by Taako's nervous tick as the elf fiddles with the cuff of his shorts, his eyes riveted right where his thighs are cut by a  _ tiny  _ stretch of black material. Kravitz reminds his scythe to be real in his hand. Time to go.   
  
"Please stay out of trouble, Taako," Kravitz asks, almost desperate. He slices a portal but doesn't step through it yet.

You literally just told me I don't have a choice in the matter," Taako snorts. Kravitz doesn’t immediately flee, still stuck watching him for a long moment. There’s something in the air, still, that keeps him in his place.

He watches as Taako moves, thinking for a moment that he’ll rise. Then he settled back to run fingers through his hair, leaving a lock hanging in front of one ear. "Hey," he starts, "If you, uh. I'm a little bit sick of letting fate and, like, necromancy decide all the shitty ways we keep meeting each other. So if you wanna try to get some control over that, just, uh, swing by. Literally swing, I guess, what with the scythe and... I can figure out some way to entertain you."

_ Oh.  _ That’s… He can't figure out if that's innuendo or not, but Kravitz is in no position to turn down an open-door policy. An... open-moon policy.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kravitz says, after a few seconds. He waves, a jerky little thing, and steps through the portal.   
  
In his room, there's a mirror, and looking at his reflection, he finds a mark. Lipstick pressed to his cheek. It stands out. Kravitz vaporizes his shirt and scythe, and for a second imagines what it might look like to have more lipstick across his torso and neck. What it might  _ feel _ like when Taako left the marks there.

He groans to himself, falling into the bundle of blankets and pillows he calls a bed. This? Taako? Is going to be the second death of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Maggie for writing such a beautiful Kravitz!! Hope y'all are enjoying this so far. We'll be getting to the... you know ;) Pretty soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic earns its E rating lmaooooo
> 
> Quick note: we wrote Kravitz with the ability to alter his body as he pleases, given that it's a construct from the Raven Queen. His genitalia is going to vary scene to scene, in accordance with what he prefers that day.

The week following is spent with Taako doing everything in his power to stay  _ out  _ of trouble. I's time he stops trying to entertain himself down on the surface. Three strikes you're out, Faerun, Taako's  _ good up here. _ He lets Angus get the components for his next lesson — that's a learning experience, right? Kid's gotta learn his way around an apothecary. 

He just needs a few days to  _ guarantee _ he's not gonna become an offering to some elder god the next time he sets foot on the surface.Magnus wants to pick a fight in the bar? Taako is  _ gonzo.  _ Angus starts talking about some bullshit cult? Nipping that in the bud right here right now. There will be nothing  _ strange  _ or  _ suspicious  _ or  _ spooky  _ in Taako’s life, Fate or curses or the universe could  _ stick it.  _

It's not terrible, actually. Taako has things he's been putting off. Getting his room cleaned, making a pile of garments he doesn’t ever wear to transmute them into something better, even letting Mags walk him through the steps of throwing a proper punch. He's being  _ productive _ for once. And it feels kind of good. 

(What also feels good is taking care of himself kneeling on the bed with a hand between his legs and a toy on the mattress. Shutting his eyes until his fantasy turns to red ones upon him, not touching but just —  _ watching. _ He couldn't possibly imagine Kravitz's hands on him. It would take dragging ice over his skin to get an idea of what that would even be like, and that's not a step Taako's gonna be taking. At that point, craving the real thing will be unbearable.)

He’s sort of in an upswing, a burst of motivation he intends to ride into the ground. For whatever reason, the room setup he shares with Magnus and Merle came with a little kitchenette. None of the other quarters have that addition, but Taako's not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. It's just a matter of waiting for his roommates to make themselves scarce to break this baby in.

It's a simple recipe. He's already made macarons for Candlenights, this is even easier. He has a bowl of blackberries, raspberries, slices of strawberry, tossed with sugar. The crust is out of the oven, he just needs to beat the filling. Something sweet, just a teensy bit tart, a perfect blend of flavors in a buttery crust. 

There's no magic involved, no transmutation. Just Taako’s bare, washed hands, which have no business shaking the way they do when he picks up a fucking  _ whisk. _

Blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, elderberries — no.  Not those. There's nothing wrong with his food. It's perfectly safe. He's done nothing wrong, he just needs to catch his breath and beat the god damn filling. 

His fingers feel weak, a numb buzzing under his skin, and the whisk clatters back onto the counter. Taako finds himself with his head in his hands, elbows braced on the counter, breathing deep and slow.

There’s nothing wrong with the food. He didn’t use any magic. His slots are full, there’s nothing wrong. There’s nothing  _ —  _

"I don't mean to intrude. No business, ah. Just... swinging by."

He doesn't actually hear what’s said — the sound alone is enough to nearly make him knock his bowl over, elbow jamming into it and then cursing as he scrambles to catch the dish before it topples. He forces it back onto the counter with a harsh clack of glass on granite, puffing a breath out and staring into the sickening, sugary mess. 

Taako takes another breath and turns on his heel with a scowl on his face, a, "I thought you two said you'd be  _ out _ for once —" that dies the moment he registers who is actually in the room.

Kravitz is hovering in the doorway.  _ His  _ doorway, of course, he was smarter than to just portal into their common room. There’s a look on his face that Taako abhors at once.

He swallows. "Oh. Hey." He wiggles his fingers as Kravitz begins to step deeper into the room. It’s pretty much the  _ worst _ possible time for Kravitz to pop in, when Taako's got an apron over his clothes and his hands are shaking so badly he has to shove them in his pockets. "Sorry you, you uh, caught me off guard there. Thought the premises were va — vacated for the next hour or so." 

He leans back against the counter, hoping to feign a casual air when he's mostly just trying to support his own weight. "What can I do for ya, bones?"

Kravitz pauses at the opening to the kitchenette, his posture uncertain. "Just... had some free time. Thought I'd like to see you under better circumstances. Swung by," he mimes swinging his scythe, and Taako barks out a laugh. The sound is harsh in his ears.   
  
"I can go, though, if this is a bad time. I didn't have specific plans beyond seeing you.”

“Sounds unlikely, my dude,” he quips, but it lacks the smirk that should follow. Ordinarily Taako would be punching the air in triumph for this victory, getting this very handsome boy trailing after him. Now it's dull. 

He still pushes himself away from the counter, going, "But, nah there's — like I said, just off guard. Let me, uh, just, finish this here." He says that as he reaches for the bowl, missing twice before getting it tucked under his arm. Having eyes on him is disconcerting, but it keeps him calm as he beats the mixture together with a fury.

The sound of the oven going off makes him jump again. He shakes it off, grimacing, turning his irritation into a more forceful turn of the arm. "Hey, would you be a doll and get that out of the oven? Pot holders are in the drawer right there." 

He doesn’t actually know if Kravitz  _ needs  _ those, cold as his hands are. He obeys, though, getting the crust out of the oven and setting it on a rack as Taako directs. 

Once he's satisfied with the filling, he pops the bowls into the fridge. "I’m just gonna let that, uh, let the crust cool down, can't put shit in there while it's hot. And I guess, we can, uh, goooooo sit down somewhere we won't be walked in on. Cause I have  _ not _ told the boys about our little excursions and they probably won't be thrilled to see you. No offense." He's eager to get Kravitz  _ out _ of the kitchen and into a place Taako feels more in control, taking hurried strides back to his bedroom door.

Kravitz follows at a more hesitant pace, brushing past Taako to sit down on the edge of the bed, folding his hands in his lap.  _ So polite,  _ Taako thinks, bemused. It’s kind of cute, a far cry from the reaper he’d first met. "I would've called ahead,” Kravitz says,  “but I don't have a stone, or your frequency."

Taako gives a laugh at that. Just — ring up Death on his stone of farspeech, why not. "Just snag one off one of your hits,  _ everyone _ has them nowadays,” he drawls. “Plus then you'll have a whole spiderweb of necromancers to call."

And there, that’s a good thread. He plunges too eagerly into some nonsense to chatter about, quickly breaking into giggles. "Just. Just call them up like  _ Yes hello, is there any... _ necromantic  _ business going on Monday?" _ Taako deepens his voice, mimicking Kravitz's accent as best he can amid bouts of snickering. And Kravitz laughs, too, he laughs  _ hard  _ with this goofy sort of cackle and Taako has to pause to take it in.  

It’s better being in here, in his space, away from all the nasty feelings that had been clinging to him before. The tension winds out of his muscles, and Taako tugs the bow of his apron undone to drape it over a chair. "So, handsome, didja pass my message along?"

The reaper sobers, a grin still playing across his face. "Listen. I gave it to a raven with clear instructions, but I have no idea if your note made it to her,” he says, and Taako could  _ holler.  _  “Honestly, I think we're both better off not knowing how she took that. Seems like you made it through the week in one piece, though."

“Guess I woulda been smote by now,” Taako laughs, dropping onto the bed next to Kravitz. They both fall quiet, Kravitz studying his cluttered desk while Taako scrambles for something to keep things moving —

"I won't lie,” Kravitz starts, sudden. “I thought about visiting... more than once, this week, with your invitation. However unintentional our run-ins have been, it's been good to have someone to talk with... someone easier on the eyes than my coworkers, among other things."

"Oh, yeah?" His ears twitch up, the news pleasing, letting a smile grace his features as he dares to lean further into Kravitz's face. "Got Taako on the brain, huh? Can't blame you for that one. I'd, uh, I'd be lying if I said you haven't crossed my mind." 

A snort of laughter leaves him. He leans in further, turned towards Kravitz now, props an arm up on his shoulder to play with a lock of his hair. Kravitz’s gaze is on him now, pretty red eyes all round. "And, uh, ch’boy can relate to that last bit. You remember my dear companions, don'tcha? Took Merle's arm, Mags cheated ya at cards.  _ Those _ are the faces I'm treated to in the morning. Now you see why I was getting down with that necromancer dude, huh?" 

He smirks at Kravitz, not even bothering to be discreet in how his eyes flick down to his lips. "Speaking of which, I think you got treated to a free show that day, huh?" The smirk splits wider, spreading into a grin as his gaze lifts to meet his eyes once again.

The thing is, Taako’s really  _ not  _ much of a flirt. He’s good with his works, and he likes to keep enchantments under his belt.  _ Charm person  _ has yet to fail him. But hookups are a rare thing, Kravitz’s last bounty being the first in ages, and the fact he’s here, now, all up in Kravitz’s business, it leaves Taako himself a little off guard. 

And Kravitz too, by the looks of it. He gulps, licking his lips to say, "It was... well, I didn't  _ watch _ , but it sounded good.  _ You _ sounded... good. Sorry, about that. It doesn't seem like you mind, but I never meant to intrude. I didn't realize it was you until I was already there." 

Red eyes flick down, back up.  _ Interesting.  _ Taako lets his tongue push over his lower lip and,  _ yeah,  _ there it is again, that flicker of his gaze. "Not gonna lie, bones," he hums, "I wasn't thrilled at first. But honestly — it's kind of hot. Thinking about you watching... or I guess, just listening in." 

He knows he has Kravitz hooked on a line. He been haunting Taako's daydreams for the past month and, frankly, he's done beating around the bush.    
  
Taako slings a leg over Kravitz's, settling in his lip, arms braced on his shoulders, fingers splayed out over his jaw. He gives Kravitz a moment to pull away if he wants to, but Taako's certain he won't. And he doesn’t.

Their lips meet. He nearly sighs from just how  _ good _ it is to finally have him, the strange chill of his mouth. It's something to be savored, so he keeps a hand on his cheek and kisses him slow and thorough, wanting to take his time with him. When he eases back for just a moment, it's with a draw of his teeth over Kravitz's lip, and then panting sigh. 

"Fuck, your lips are cold," he says, a breathy laugh in his voice. It makes him wonder kissing feels for Kravitz: if Taako's lips are chilled, his must be burning.

Kravitz is a little slow on the draw, his head bobbing. Then he snaps to understanding, laughs, "Oh," in this nervous way. "There's... probably a spell, if it's weird." 

“Nah it’s cool —” And Taako cuts off with a gasp and an arch of his back, Kravitz’s hand having slid under his shirt. It sends heat racing down in response, legs tightening where they frame Kravitz's waist. It's a dual sensation of his skin jumping away from the cold, only to immediately crave more. And pressed up against him, there's nowhere else for him  _ to _ go. 

Kravitz makes to pull away, an apology spilling from his lips, but Taako’s already shaking his head. “It’s cool, my dude,” he repeats, “literally quite cool.”

He gets a bob of the head before Kravitz says, "It's been a while. For everything. Just, ah, remind me if there's anything weird that I forget to change. It's no trouble." 

_ Change?  _ Taako’s interested at once, but doesn’t have time to ponder it. Kravitz is already leaning in to kiss him again, all sweet and eager. It's thrilling to feel his want in the press of his lips, makes Taako stroke his thumb over his cheek as he licks into his mouth. Kissing someone who's so  _ cold _ is a strange sensation, and his body is warming much too fast in response.

And Kravitz doesn’t pull away. He kisses him, he keeps kissing him, and Taako’s always been the sort to hold his breath. By the time Kravitz is parting to slot his mouth against his throat, cool tongue lapping over his pulse, Taako’s breath is labored and dragging into a groan. 

And then — boy, Kravitz didn’t beat around the bush — there are hands lifting his shirt and Taako’s lifting his arms to let him toss it aside. And then Kravitz just suddenly doesn’t have a shirt at all, bare skin for Taako to warm. 

Taako fingers find his hair, tugging him back. "Slow down, doll," he pants, "we're gettin' there." If Taako had been frustrated going some years without getting laid, well, considering what  _ a while _ meant for Kravitz... it’s really no wonder he was so hungry for it. 

"That's not a complaint, by the by. You're absolutely gorgeous when you're desperate." He lets a hint of a tease slip into his voice, bracing hands at Kravitz's chest to give him a light push down towards the mattress. 

He goes down willingly, fingers weaving through Taako’s hair as he presses his open mouth to his chest, up to his neck. And he pauses there, because he  _ swears  _ he can feel a pulse thumping under his lips. Even as he does this, his mouth is already pressing to newly-bare skin, a nip to his collar slipping down until his lips are closed around Kravitz's hip, fingers tugging idly at his waistband.

"I can reform,” Kravitz breathes, “if the situation down there isn't good for you. Sometimes it's easier to go without a cock until I need one." He wriggles in a way that feels impatient, encouraging, but Taako takes his time. He knows, now, that Kravitz can just  _ delete  _ his clothing — it’s fun that the reaper is letting him take his time. 

He litters his skin with his mouth and tongue. Marks likely won't linger on a conjured body, but he can enjoy them while they last. He works his teeth against his skin, enough for it to sting and mark, and then pulls back to admire his work. 

He licks his lips as his gaze lifts up to Kravitz's, giving a shrug with one shoulder. "I'm a picky guy but not in that department. I'm gonna show you a good time and  _ that's _ a Taako guarantee." 

Kravitz leaving his pants on doesn't go unnoticed, not when the first layer of clothing had just blinked out of being. He relishes peeling them off of him, opening his belt and then his trousers and slipping them down his hips. There's a certain novelty to a slow reveal that has Taako's mouth watering before he even gets to his prize. 

And Kravitz is  _ gorgeous, _ a breath of excitement pushing out of him. He scrapes his nails over the insides of Kravitz's thighs, eyelids low as he peers up at him. "Hey, Krav, much as I can _ not _ wait to get to the main event here, how d'you feel about a warm up session first?"

He's bucking lightly already as Taako teases at his skin, lips parted in a quiet whine. He can’t seem to find his voice for a moment, and has heat curling in Taako’s belly. "Taako,” Kravitz says, voice breathy, “it would be irresponsible  _ not _ to warm up. Saying no to that mouth is, it's asking for trouble." 

Fingers slide through his hair, something that Taako might have protested if Kravitz weren’t so  _ good,  _ so responsive. Just the drag of his nail is enough to make muscles tense under his hand.

He presses his mouth to Kravitz’s thigh first, replacing his fingers with a tongue lapping over their trails. A moan greets him immediately, dragged out into the air, and Taako’s ears flick to catch it. He can’t quite muffle a pleased little laugh. 

Kravitz's body is warming, he notices, no longer a harsh chill under his lips. He waits to give him anything more, drawing it out with careful presses of teeth and tongue, ears twitching to catch any sound. This is what  _ he _ gets out of it. He likes to feel wanted, likes his partners to be begging for it, and Kravitz is fulfilling that need to the utmost. So Kravitz has earned it when Taako finally draws his tongue over his folds, pushes his mouth against him and grabs his hips so he can take him apart. 

The sound is  _ wrecked,  _ Kravitz making a noise so needy that Taako would make fun of him if it hadn’t gone straight to his dick. There are fingers in his hair, Kravitz holding on  _ tight,  _ the sting only encouraging him as he pulls at his roots. He's  _ wet, _ enough that Taako's face is sure to be slick with it when he's done.  _ That's _ how much he was wanting, and he can  _ taste _ it. It makes Taako's hips grind into the mattress, moaning against him.

Kravitz’s voice is choked. "Better not come,” he gasps, “want you in me later." He’s rocking minutely against Taako’s face, the movement growing harsher, desperate as Taako finds his clit to tease it with his tongue, practically grinding against his mouth as his thighs grow tense and his voice pitches  _ high.  _

He shakes, Taako purring as he works him through it. When he goes limp and panting, Taako pulls away to grin at him with shining lips. "I  _ really _ don't think I'm the one who's gotta worry about being a quick shot,” he snorts, but it’s soft, a hand stroking over his hip. “Lucky you can come more than once like this, huh, bones?" 

Taako lifts onto his knees to shed the layers that remain and leave both of them bare. His cock is hard, aching now that there's nothing to relieve it, but still Taako drags it out. A hand plants in the mattress as Taako leans over Kravitz, the other thumbing over his jaw. He kisses him, deep, hips rolling to let his dick slide over his belly.   
  
"You said you want me to fuck you, yeah, babe?" He murmurs. "Is this a new development or have you been thinking on that one for a while? Cause I know I've had a couple of dreams involving this mouth — think I'll save that for a later date, though." He draws his thumb over Kravitz's lower lip, eyes low and dark as he watches him.

And Kravitz is panting, soft, his tongue darting out to meet Taako’s thumb. He doesn’t need to breathe, Taako doesn’t think, but here he is, body warmer than he’s ever felt it and breath coming short. 

"Even if I'd given myself a cock today, I'd have wanted you to fuck me," he sighs back. Kravitz reaches down to take Taako's cock in hand, earning himself a heavy breath. He’s no longer  _ frigid,  _ but still he’s cooler by degrees. "I've been having some fun dreams, too. We'll get to them all."

And  _ that  _ makes Taako smile. "All of them, hmm? That means I get to keep you?" It's almost hopeful. He doesn't want this to be a one off and words like  _ that _ mean Kravitz doesn't, either. He doesn't have to worry about trying to take as much as he can while he has it: he can relax, he can take his time, he can learn Kravitz's body at a leisurely pace. 

His hand slips down, nudging Kravitz's as it skims over his belly and then down between his thighs, fingers stroking over his entrance. He bites his lip, swallowing a whine thinking about just how  _ good _ Kravitz will feel around him. "Just wanna make sure you're ready for me," he mumbles, more of a statement than talking to Kravitz. And then he really is puffing out a heavy breath as he pushes first one, then two fingers into him, sinking them into a wet heat. 

He watches Kravitz’s face, seeing how he bites his lip before giving in to a groan. His legs shift wider as Taako curls his fingers inside of him, teasing where he thinks is best. " _ Fuck, _ " he breathes, "you're perfect, Krav, taking it just like that." 

And Kravitz gasps, "I want you to keep me. Make me  _ yours."  _ And that’s almost certainly just his libido talking, a centuries-long dry spell broken by Taako’s mouth on his cunt, but he’s taken by it. He listens as Kravitz’s voice dissolves into begging moans of his name, leaning over him, pumping his fingers rough. He grinds the base of his palm against his clit, reveling in how he can feel and hear and see him come apart, his legs shifting and body squirming. He’s  _ gorgeous.  _   
  
"I've gotcha," he promises, full of breath. "Come on, doll, give this to me. You're so  _ good _ , letting me see you like this." Praise comes easy to his tongue. His can be sharp, can be dirty, but neither of those are inclined for Kravitz. 

It's honest, too, and that's the part that's a little worrisome. He doesn't want to get  _ attached _ to this idea — but there's no harm in having fun.    
  
He leans over Kravitz, arm aching from the stretch of all but fucking him with his fingers, the movement quick and rough, getting his mouth to his collar to suck a fresh bruise onto his skin. Kravitz wants to be his, Taako can do that — he'll mark him up and he'll take him apart until Kravitz doesn't know anything but that.

He’s quieter this time, but Taako knows what it means when he  _ shakes.  _ "Please, Taako,” he wheezes, his eyes shut, his voice burning Taako’s ears. “I'm  _ yours. I'm —" _ he shudders. "I  _ need _ it."

And Taako doesn't say a word, just turns his head to kiss him under the jaw. It’s startlingly affectionate. When he slips his fingers free, he lifts them to his own mouth to suck them clean. If Kravitz takes nothing else away from this, he thinks, a little smug, at least he'll have  _ standards. _ No point in having a partner who can't show you a good time.

He leans over Kravitz, pausing to press another kiss to his lips, and reaches into his nightstand to grasp what he needs. Condom, lube — there's not really any thought in his head that Kravitz actually needs precautions, but Taako's not here to give a bad impression. 

Sinking into him —  _ finally _ , he'd strung himself out with wanting — is bliss. Taako can't stop the sound that leaves him when their hips are flush, taking a moment just to lean his head onto Kravitz's shoulder and pant. Then he rolls his hips, a slow rhythm, easing him into it. "How do you want this, Krav?" He asks, eyes half-lidded. "I'm gonna make you come for me one more time, tell me how."

Kravitz tucks some of Taako's hair behind one of his long ears and grins, looking blissed out and pliant. "I want to feel it tomorrow," Kravitz groans. He rolls his hips back against him, running a hand up and down Taako's back, his sharp nails trailing like a warning.

It makes his skin tremble, both wary and wanting all at once with the faint sting they leave. Part of him wants them to dig just a little deeper, part of him recoils at the thought. Kravitz makes the decision for him, the next bite of his nails dulled and harmless, his nails willed blunt, and Taako sighs against his neck. There's a swell in his chest he can't name, but it's warm, it's good.

The slow push of his hips turns to a snap. It's hard, rough, lips parting as he buries himself in Kravitz.  _ Takes _ him, one hand at his hip, the other finding Kravitz's wrist to coax it up, pinning that hand to the mattress next to his head. And Kravitz lets him, lets himself be held down, lets himself go. 

Taako’s hair slips from his back to hang about his face, moans that are more breath than voice puffing out of him, he lets himself have this. Just enjoying Kravitz, taking pleasure from his body as he fucks him just how Kravitz asked: so he'll feel it in the morning.

Kravitz murmurs encouragement, tense underneath him, voice slow even as Taako drive into him. He can’t blame him for being spent, maybe he’d been overzealous, but fuck if he’s not going to blow Death’s mind with his first lay in centuries. 

And if Death isn’t going to wreck  _ him.  _ With how pent up he’d been, Taako is teetering on a dangerous edge. He pushes a hand down, fingers trapping Kravitz’s clit and listening to him  _ whine.  _ It’s hardly coordinated, too much focus on how good it feels to be buried deep, to have Kravitz so wound up underneath him until he tenses again with a weak, broken noise. 

Taako groans as he sinks lower, onto Kravitz, fingers tightening as his thrusts grow shallow and quick. He's close, barely hanging on after Kravitz came clenching around him. A whine slips into his breath as hits that peak, unable to do anything but buck and grind against him as he comes in pulses. 

The tension drains from him, his posture going lax. Taako lays out on top him, catching his breath, feeling Kravitz’s chest swell and give under him with each deep breath. He turns his head to press a kiss to his jaw, the hand that had been pinning him drifting to play idly with his hair. A hand slips down his back in turn. He has no words, just affection bubbling in his chest.

It's jarring when Kravitz just stops breathing, Taako's eyes flickering open. He doesn't move, reminding himself that this is the Grim Reaper, such things are fully optional. It's the minute movements of his body, the shift on the mattress, the fingers at his back, that keep him calm. 

They both lay there, quiet, basking, for a long while. Meditation is tempting, but it's also a  _ choice _ for elves: Kravitz would know he consciously let himself slip away. So instead he stirs, a noise working out of his throat as he sits back on his knees and stretches. " _ Hoo _ boy, I for one am in need of a shower. You do that, bones, or are you just sort of perma-clean?" 

There's a laziness to his posture, shoulders lax and ears at ease. His anxieties filter back, though, teeth sinking into his lip. This is – well, this is sort of the test, isn't it? If this is a one time thing or if Taako gets to keep having fun. The skip in his heartbeat is unusual. Normally this is just a question if he'll be disappointed or triumphant, but  _ here _ , the stakes seem higher, somehow.    
  
"You're, uh. Free to do as you please, I suppose. Stay or go, or uh... yeah." It would be easier if he just asked. Asking means investment, though, and Taako holds himself back. Instead he takes the towel hanging on the door to wind it around his body, forcing himself not to look back at Kravitz as he does so.

His ears still flick back when he hears Kravitz shift behind him. There’s the sound of the bedframe, of feet getting to the floor and then padding after him. He lets out a breath, and smiles, relieved. 

"I'll stay,” Kravitz says. “And I’m sharing the shower, if there's room."

Taako looks over his shoulder, trying not to look to pleased. "Hell yeah, right this way." His eyes linger, appreciating the worn out tilt to Kravitz's body. The man’s legs are  _ shaking.  _ Not that Taako feels much different.

He cranks the water on, folding his towel to set it on the counter. He grins as he looks back at Kravitz again, saying, "Feel free to, uh, hang on to me if you lose your balance. Kind of my responsibility, huh?" With that, he steps over the edge of the tub and under a warm spray, practically moaning just at that. Hot water on his body, getting him clean and relaxed after a good fuck — one of  _ the best _ feelings.

"Mmhm, like I need an excuse to hold you, now," Kravitz grins, stepping in after Taako and pulling the curtain closed behind him. He hesitates before swapping with Taako to get under the spray himself, Taako watching as he tenses and then relaxes all at once. How long had it been since Kravitz just took a  _ shower,  _ Taako wonders. What about the rest of his little mortal luxuries that a reaper didn’t need.

He’s distracted quickly: Kravitz buries his hands in Taako's hair and pulls him into a kiss. Slower, more deliberate, the kind that catches Taako’s heart. He drapes his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders and sinks into the kiss. 

"I thought about trading out this body for a fresh one, before coming in," Kravitz murmurs, "I can sort of reboot myself that way, no jelly legs, change some things up. But remembered I could have you another time. It doesn’t have to be tonight. And besides, I wanted to feel how hard you fucked me for more than, say, five minutes."

When Taako smiles, his teeth peek out over his lip. " _ Please _ do. Ch’boi’s not much of a hard worker, but there was actual effort in that." He snorts, fingers tracing aimlessly over the back of Kravitz's neck. "So, uh,  _ defo _ put that item on the to-do list." He snickers. "Hell, I  _ am _ the to-do list. And... you can just sorta hit the reset button on that, huh?  _ That's _ got some potential."    
  
He unwinds from Kravitz, only with the purpose of grabbing some soap to wash down with. As he does, Kravitz murmurs, “You know, when I was alive, we didn’t have all those little bottles and nice smells.” 

Taako hums with interest as he lathers down, pointing Kravitz towards the shampoo. “Fuck, my man, remind me to stock up. I’ll get a little sampler set from the Fantasy Costco. What’s the fucking point of life if you can’t walk around smelling like a snack?”

Kravitz gives a laugh, a small, “I’d like that.” It’s distracted, though. His hands are uncertain as he washes his hair, like he’s forgotten the motions. 

Taako hesitates only a moment before reaching up himself. Long fingers make to work the soap through his locs. "So exactly how different is all this for you? No offense, my guy, but I don't exactly get the impression you chill in the material plane too often."

"I know how to pretend," Kravitz admits, closing his eyes. It’s a relief, not having him staring as Taako washes his hair. "Usually, all that matters is blending in publicly. I don't... know how things have changed, privately." He grins, cracking open an eye, "I see plenty of how the world has evolved, but… well, the little things slip past me. Luckily, sex is still sex.”

Taako gives a snicker at that. “I dunno, there might be a few things that’ll surprise you there. We’ll ease into it.” He gives Kravitz a peck on the lips before stepping back to let him rinse his hair out. 

It’s easy to relax, knowing that Kravitz will be staying the night, knowing that they’ll have more days like this together. When they step out and dry off and slide into bed, Kravitz’s skin is warm, and the feeling of his chest against Taako’s back helps ease him into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just sex. There's like, a little kink negotiation through it but. Ya it's sex. 
> 
> Chapter tags: Lingerie, D/S dynamics, kink negotiation, oral sex, anal sex, Taako and Kravitz are verse and it shows, consensual unprotected sex

When Taako calls him up to arrange another  _ meeting,  _ Kravitz is very much on time. He takes his appointments rather seriously, and punctuality is key. He cuts the usual slice between the planes and strides from his own chambers into Taako's. If the sheets have been changed or the bed made, since last time, it doesn't show. It also doesn't matter. This is the first time since Kravitz procured a stone of far-speech that Taako's called him over for sex. No need to beat around the bush, after all. They'd both very much enjoyed the previous romp, and Kravitz smoothly agreed to the time and place when Taako asked.

Taako’s not in here, though, so he opens the bedroom door to peek out into the common area. There, he sees Taako's head over the back of the couch, knocking on the open door to announce his presence before he strides for him with a polite, "Good eveni —"

Kravitz's mouth goes dry as he takes in the sight of Taako. Legs stretched out in black stockings, the garters and lace. The way his cock, trapped in black lingerie, is already a little hard before Kravitz has even had a chance to get out a greeting. 

"You look incredible," he murmurs, stepping around the couch. His heart's already given a thud or two, it probably won't take as too long to get it going properly. It's still all very novel and exciting. 

There’s a smirk on Taako’s face, of course. He uncrosses his legs, rising up onto his feet to slip right into Kravitz's space.  "Better believe it, handsome," he grins, taking Kravitz’s tie in his fingers and giving it a tug, just enough to pull Kravitz down so Taako can press a kiss to his lips. He’s eager to oblige, but it's brief, more teasing than anything, a press of lips and a graze of teeth and then he's pulling away again and leaving Kravitz  _ wanting. _

"Kicked the boys out tonight. So tell me this, dollface, you come here with anything in particular in mind?" Taako smooths the silk back down against Kravitz's chest, toying with a button before turning around to stride towards his bedroom door. He’s stuck watching Taako walk away before remembering to follow, already enough blood pumping to make him want  _ out _ of these clothes.

He closes the door to Taako's bedroom behind them, striding forward to wrap an arm around Taako's middle, pressing the elf's back to his front, "Well. I did make a promise or two, vis a vis _having a cock to fuck you with_ this time. If anything, _you_ seem to have a plan, all dressed up for me." Kravitz skims a hand down toward Taako's cock, just teasing at the lacy waistband.  He feels Taako shudder against him, then gasp as Kravitz’s hands slide over his skin. He’s so _hot_ under his icy fingers. "Or, dressed down, I suppose."  
  
The stockings are _doing things_ for him. He's glad that the back of the panties seem to offer basically nothing in the way of _fabric_. They might not have to take anything off of Taako at all.

"A man of your word, huh," Taako murmurs, shifting his hips back against Kravitz in a way that  _ has  _ to be intentional. "I can dig that. But, uh, Taako put some effort into this today. Hair, clothes, makeup, you know how it goes." He smiles as he tips his head back against Kravitz's shoulder, reaching to trail fingers over his jaw. " _ You _ just showed up, my guy. I think it's fair that if you wanna get your prize, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Oh, I intended to." Kravitz doesn't argue effort: he made himself a lovely suit out of nothing, he reformed himself this morning with his hair  _ done _ , rather than go through the motions of  _ doing _ it. He did put eyeliner on, sparkling and dark, but that was basically his only real concession toward doing things 'the right way.'

He turns his head, encouraging Taako's fingers toward his cheekbone and hairline while catching Taako's lips with his own. Kravitz pulls Taako back against his cock, hard enough now that grinding against him feels nice. It's not anything, yet. This isn't really  _ earning _ it, but Taako's right there in his arms, looking irresistible. Kravitz makes a pleased noise against his lips, "Thought about last time a lot, this past week. Kept thinking of showing up unannounced, and sucking your cock."

Taako makes a pleased noise against his lips, breaking off with a wet sound. "Oh yeah?" He purrs, twisting in Kravitz's arms to press their chests together, pushing lips just under his jaw. It drags a sound from his throat —  _ hot.  _ Almost burning. "Paint me a picture, Krav. What were you thinking of: did you wanna take it slow or did you want your mouth fucked on your knees?"

It takes him a minute to get his thoughts in order, "The first time, it was after getting home before. I was just thinking of returning the favor, eager and messy on the bed. Kissing you with your taste still on my tongue."  In his chest, his heart is thumping, still alien, but so welcome. It won’t take long for him to get someplace warmer than  _ iceberg _ . Kravitz sighs, "And then last night, I was thinking about letting you tug my hair, asking you to fuck my throat. Needless to say, I came here tonight  _ very _ eager to see you again."

Taako's breath puffs out heavy. Kravitz is suddenly pulled down by the tie again for Taako to kiss him with a hunger, brushes of is tongue over his lower lip, licking into his mouth.. When he lets go, its only to undo the buttons of his suit, fingers fumbling as he pushes the jacket away from his shoulders and then gets started on his shirt. Kravitz lets him unwrap him, inwardly smirking even when he's feeling so off his guard. So many layers he’s making Taako fight through.

When the shirt falls away, Taako steps back. His eyes are dark, tongue swiping his lips as his gaze rakes over Kravitz. He’d left him in his slacks. "Doll, if that's what you want, get on your knees. Otherwise you're gonna have to find some other way to work for it."

Kravitz sinks down, sliding a hand up Taako's warm thigh, over the stockings, the gap of smooth skin, his barely covered ass. Kravitz leans in, mouth already watering. He’s impatient enough to just pull the waistband down, rather than taking his time trying to tease Taako through the fabric. There are so many things he's eager to try, and he remembers that they haven't put a limit on this. There's no punchcard that they're going to fill out, and then be done. For now, it's open-ended. Whatever they want it to be. 

He licks up the shaft, only a little concerned about temperature as he gets a first taste of hot skin on his tongue. It has Taako gasping, and Kravitz hesitates for just a moment before there are fingers pushing through his hair, Taako's voice a croon of, "That's good. Don't stop there." He gives a shallow roll of his hips, pressing at the back of Kravitz's head. "You're gonna have to take me yourself first,  _ then _ I'll fuck your gorgeous mouth."

It's hot and heavy and perfect on his tongue. He tries to remember how he’d done this,  _ so  _ long ago, spurred on by praise, the  _ good _ and the  _ gorgeous _ and the gasps. It really is a benefit, not needing to breathe right now. He can just hold Taako's ass and suck his cock and have that be all that matters.

He does want to  _ earn it _ though, wants to do a good job. Kravitz is nothing if not a good observer, taking note of which motions make Taako shiver so that next time? He'll be able to break the elf into pieces. As he sinks his mouth down, pressing over his length with his tongue, Taako’s head tips back against the wall. 

Kravitz doesn’t pull back. No need to breathe, unable to choke, he lets him sink into his throat as Taako’s fingers tighten in his hair. "Fuck," he groans, giving another shallow push of his hips. "I could  _ literally _ keep you like this all day. You just gotta — gotta —  _ ah. _ Sit right there and look pretty." 

And then Taako leans his posture forward, both hands holding Kravitz's head as he urges the man to look up at him. "You  _ do _ want me to fuck you like this, right, babe?"

Kravitz peers up at him, and then hums his agreement around his cock, watches as Taako swears. He's eager, is the thing, and he's been thinking about this for ages.

And then he’s not thinking of much at all, just of the cock in his mouth and of  _ Taako _ as the elf grips his hair and pushes deep into his mouth. He fucks him just like that, holding his head, sliding his cock over his tongue, into his throat,  _ using _ him. 

Kravitz badly wants to get a hand on himself, but he’s decided that his trousers aren't meant for  _ him _ to take off. That’s Taako’s. Still, he palms himself with the hand not squeezing and kneading at Taako's ass, groaning and sucking as Taako makes full use of his mouth and throat.

Once again, he's struck by the urge to let the residual soreness  _ stay _ , whereas with work? With other bruises and scrapes? He really can't be bothered. This, he wants to feel. Everything Taako wants to give him, he wants to  _ keep. _

Then he’s hissing as he’s pulled him back by the hair, Taako’s foot knocking Kravitz's hand away from himself. "Tell me if I'm being too rough, doll," he warns, a gentle moment before his voice sharpens. "But I don't remember saying you could be doing that. You're supposed to be impressing me, remember?"

Kravitz whines, hand lifting to wrap around Taako's thigh instead. It's fine, it's  _ fine _ , and honestly, he wants it more now that he's been told he's not  _ allowed _ . He also wants Taako's cock back in his mouth, though, so he nods,  _ " _ You’re not too rough. I'm... sturdy." 

His eyes drift back down to Taako's dick, hand sliding over to grip it. "Got carried away, is all," he murmured, voice a little rougher.

"That's alright," Taako purrs, "As long as you know how this works now. So tell me this." And Taako loosens his grip on Kravitz's hair, tipping his chin up with a finger instead. "You wanna fuck me, is that right? How do you want me? Taako's a flexible guy.” He almost certainly means that in multiple ways.

Kravitz swallows, "Just.  _ Right _ ," he lets a little bit of his confidence slide back in. It'd been a little too easy to lose himself in his task. "Wanted to fold you in half? Maybe just hold one leg up, while I push into you from behind... Mm, it was that, or holding you up against a wall, pinning you there. Gods, Taako, there's so many ways I'd love to fuck you," his voice is wavering a little, by the end. It's too honest, too hopeful, this thing. He's too worked up to be making reasonable judgement calls.

Taako lets out a shaky breath before he smiles down at Kravitz. "Raincheck on getting fucked up against the wall. That sounds  _ fantastic _ but, uh, gonna have to clear some space." 

He crooks a finger at Kravitz, and the reaper rises immediately. Taako grins. "Why don't we get on the bed and see what you can do, huh? And, uh, go ahead and take these off." Taako cups the bulge in Kravitz's pants, making him hiss before turning to slide onto the bed, belly down, like an offer.

Kravitz just banishes the rest of his clothes. Flame, like a warmth that he didn't even know he could access a month ago, is licking its way from his heart across his belly. It's not altogether pleasant, to warm up when he functions just fine cold. It's also worth it, and something he's afraid he'll come to love in time.

\--- ▲ ▽ ▲ \---

Taako lays out on the bed, ears hot and twitching, belly-down. It's almost surprising, how eager he is for this. Taako — he  _ loves _ being in charge in bed. Loves having his partner desperate and hungry for him, and leaving them high and dry until they're brushing the breaking point.

Sometimes, though? It's nice to let someone else have their way. He's rarely willing to be this vulnerable, is the thing. But,  _ fuck it _ , if the Grim Reaper has already seen him safely away from certain doom, he is free to go to town on his ass. 

A quiet murmur of, “Lube?” over him has Taako stretching out, legs shifting apart while he snags the bottle he keeps in his nightstand, tossing it back to Kravitz. 

He stays propped up on his elbows, looking at him over one shoulder. "Remember, you're still trying to impress me," he teases, wiggling his hips. It makes his cock grind into the mattress, and he lets himself indulge in that before going still, waiting and willing for Kravitz.

"It hardly seems like you need impressing," Kravitz taunts back, running a blunted nail down Taako's spine, making him shiver. "But I'll do my best. I want you to feel good, almost more than  _ I _ want to feel good." He kneels, his weight settling over one of Taako's thighs. Anticipation keeps his breath short until a palm is spreading him, a slick finger brushing over his entrance. 

"If that's the truth then you were  _ made _ for me, my guy," he murmurs, voice unsteady, ears feeling hot. He can’t berate himself for letting  _ affection  _ slip through when he’s focused so keenly on Kravitz’s touch, wound tight and just  _ waiting.  _

And then puffing out his breath, his head hanging as Kravitz breaches him. One, then two fingers pumping into him, prepping him for  _ more  _ as Kravitz’s voice husks, "You look so lovely, all laid out like this. Open and gorgeous."

The praise brings heat to his face, mouth open for his usual agreement but then dying as a breathy sound. He slips down, arms sliding forward until he's splayed out on the bed, hips lifted for Kravitz. "Can't wait for you to be  _ in _ me," he mumbles, fingers curling in the pillowcase. "You've been so good, babe, letting me use your mouth like that. You barely even touched yourself, I bet you're dying to fuck me, huh?"

"I'm good at waiting. In most areas," He can hear the breath in Kravitz’s voice. "With you, I'm... less so. I'm not going to die again, but it sure  _ feels _ like I might, if I don't get to fuck you soon." He’s empty, and Taako nearly whines before he’s shut up by three fingers pushing in, stretching him wider, stealing his voice. He sinks into the pillow to muffle his moan.

"Do you want a condom? I'm quite certain I don't have anything to need protecting from, but I'm willing.” Because he’s a  _ gentleman.  _ And he keeps speaking, keeps winding Taako up, _ "Gods,  _ that first night, not the lab, but the concert? Your ass looked so good in that dress. You look good in everything. Gonna look good with my cock in you."

It takes him a beat to remember how to speak. Apparently not as polite as Taako thought — it’s a hint of the Kravitz he first met, rougher,  _ ruder,  _ and infinitely fun to toy with. Until Taako is the one caught by  _ him.  _

Condoms, right. Protection. Kravitz is dead, protected by a goddess, so, " _ Mmmm _ — n-no, like you said, no need." He rolls back on his fingers again, more demanding this time, ears folding downward as Kravitz finds  _ just  _ the right spot. "G-gonna be level with you, Krav. I've been wanting to have you since I first saw your handsome face.  _ Ah, _ admittedly that was more of a power fantasy than anything. Just thought it'd be cute to see you begging for it. Now, though..."   
  
It trails into a sigh. That's a question he needs to ask himself:  _ what about now? _

"Back in the mirror, you wanted my cock?" Kravitz chuckles, and Taako nearly bristles for a moment. Then, "You said back then that I should've stayed handsome, if I wanted you to come... oh, Taako, that whole thing was a mess, but," he curls his fingers, makes Taako  _ gasp _ , "This paints that whole thing in such a lovely light. Would you have said yes, then, if I hadn't been gunning for your soul? If I'd just wanted you?"

"I'd be buying a first class ticket to the Astral Plane if that was the case,” Taako mumbles. “One… one reaper to keep for my entire afterlife,  _ that's _ what Taako calls heaven.  _ Ugh,  _ gods,  _ now _ you've earned it, c'mon, fuck me." He wiggles his hips back, going for tantalizing but landing firmly in  _ begging.  _

Kravitz complies. There’s another beat where Taako is just empty and wanting, and then Kravitz is settling over him. He doesn't make them wait, and Taako is quiet as he pushes into him, mouth stretched open in a silent cry until he feels his hips press against his ass. He's still on his belly, but he twists to look at Kravitz, teeth sunk into his lip. "Gorgeous," he murmurs, trying to rock back against him with what little leverage he has. "Wish you could see your own face, doll."

The reaper’s eyes are half-lidded, his lips parted, panting. “Gods,” Kravitz croaks,  _ “gods  _ you feel good.”

Kravitz rolls his hips, gentle, and even that is a  _ lot _ . Taako lays back down, bunching the pillow under his chin. "My view is pretty incredible, too," Kravitz murmurs, a hand squeezing his ass as he grinds in deep. "Beautiful elf, all done up in straps and lace for me." Another hand slides up Taako's back, presses lightly between his shoulder blades, a balm on his heated skin. It anchors him. 

"Know what'd be better?" Taako mumbles, eyes sliding shut as he lets himself sink into the rhythm of their bodies. "Beautiful elf with some marks for the occasion. I —  _ mmm _ — I'm not sturdy like you, bones, but I can survive a little rough treatment."

Gentle is nice. It's  _ too _ nice, really, because Kravitz is caressing him and fucking him slow and deep, and Taako is very much not used to that. Thrown on the bed and fucked, riding his partner into the mattress, pushing them to their knees to suck him off, that's what he knows, that's what he's used to. Like this, though? He feels blinded. His chest is too full and his heart is beating too hard, and when Kravitz grinds so perfectly into him he  _ whines _ for more.    
  
Taako buries his face in his arms. He doesn't know what he wants, really, but this feels good, and he doesn't think he wants this to stop, either.

Kravitz does take some pity on him, picks up the pace, enough that it’s not just an excrutiating drag. "Mm, wanna leave you with marks, for sure. Let you think of me the way I think of you, after.” 

Taako gives a mumble of complaint when Kravitz slows again. It’s only to pull Taako up, bodily, his arms craning back to wrap around his head as his knees are spread wide around the reaper’s thighs. Kravitz fucks up into him, sharp, perfect, a warmed mouth kissing and biting at the junction between neck and shoulder. It has him whining, Kravitz’s got an arm wrapped around his chest, another braced on his hip. 

He breaks into a small cry as teeth drag over his ear, Kravitz’s voice following, "Are these sensitive, or am I remembering wrong?"

The answer to that is a resounding  _ yes, _ conveyed not with words but with the quiver of Taako's ears as he tries to press  _ closer _ into Kravitz. It leaves his dick sliding up against his belly, legs squeezing around Kravitz's, one hand digging nails into the back of his neck.  _ "Fuck, _ if you keep this up it's gonna be — not gonna last too long for Taako."

Woefully, he slows, thrusts gentling but not stopping. "Do you want me to draw it out?" Kravitz punctuates this with a short snap of his hips, pulling Taako down as he bucks up, another short  _ ‘nh’  _ drawn from his throat. There's something wonderful about being handled, pulled exactly where Kravitz wants him. "Because if you want to last, we'll make you last."

"Gods, fuck," he curses, gripping at Kravitz's arm and screwing his eyes shut. "Put a — put a pin in that one, doll. I know I just said I won't last but —" He breaks off, biting his lip, " —  _ mmm _ — b-but honestly Taako's not feeling patient today. Why don'cha show me a good time now and we'll see about getting you the extended cut later." 

If Kravitz were to string him out — Taako trembles at the thought. It would be unbearable in the best possible way, and he's not sure he's ready to let Kravitz see him come apart quite like that.

He’s still crumbling though, moaning as Kravitz drills up into him,  _ perfect,  _ doing exactly what he’s told. All he can do is cling as he’s fucked on his knees, Kravitz’s fingers curling around his cock and stroking him quick and rough. Taako's fingers tremble as they clutch at him, pull through his hair, nothing to muffle him as Kravitz strokes him until he tips over the edge. 

He comes over Kravitz’s fingers, hears the reaper curse in his ear, teeth set into his shoulder as Kravitz rocks against his ass until he’s spilling inside of him, clinging and groaning. Both of them are left panting. 

Pliant, Taako slumps into Kravitz, his fingers stroking affection over the reaper's collar. "...Hachi  _ machi," _ is the first thing out of his mouth. "I'm gonna have to — to put a collar on you, bones. Keeping this one for myself.”

Kravitz laughs, chest shaking against Taako’s back. They slide apart, Taako flopping onto his back, still limp, leaving Kravitz hovering over him. He leans down to kiss Taako's collarbone, says, "I wouldn't hate that... The collar idea."

A lazy grin spreads across his face. Taako cups Kravitz's face in his hands, coaxing him up to kiss him — deep, lingering, and slow. His lips are wet when he flops back down on the mattress, a burn in his sore muscles. "You really like that, huh?" He murmurs, petting Kravitz's hair. "The whole — mm. Being mine. You'd let me put a  _ collar _ on you."    
  
Kravitz’s eyes dart away, perhaps embarrassed, but Taako just keeps stroking his hair. "Say, Krav," he starts, voice casual, lax. "I know you can just sorta evaporate your clothing but, uh. What happens if you get something physical? Like say you loot a nice ring off a bounty — can you keep it?"

Kravitz speaks hesitantly. "I can... I can keep it. It doesn't stop being real, just because I'm... just because I'm wearing it.” He licks his lips. “I'd let you. I'd be that."

Heat is simmering under his tongue, a light in the eyes as he watches Kravitz. His breath shakes at the admission, and Taako thumbs over the curve of his throat. "Yeah," he murmurs, warmth tinging his ears all over again. The fantasy had been a moment of self indulgence; permission is heady and sweet. "That's perfect. I'll get you something pretty to wear."

A part of his brain says he's getting too deep. He's had fuckbuddies before. He's taken things a little further than casual. But marking Kravitz, offering a piece of himself for the reaper to take, he's taking a running leap and diving right into commitment. It's better, smarter,  _ safer _ to just cut it off now. Change his mind, laugh off a joke. 

The words catch in his throat. Every ache in his muscles is a reminder — for whatever reason, Kravitz doesn't  _ just _ care about fucking him. He made it  _ good, _ and it didn't seem like it was just for the ego boost of getting Taako to moan. 

So Taako swallows anything he may have said, runs his fingers idly over Kravitz's skin. No. He's keeping this. There's something of a rule of thumb when it comes to Taako's survival instinct: greed tends to tamp it down.

"Good,” Kravitz breathes. “Good, I want to wear it and think of you. I already  _ do _ think of you, but... it'd be impossible not to, with a gift like that."

"I'm going to be out on a job pretty soon," Taako tells him. "Boss lady says they're getting close to digging up the next relic so there's a chance we'll have to put this on hold.” He can just imagine how gorgeous Kravitz would look with something shiny against his throat. “So, uh, if it turns out I'm gone for a bit longer than usual, or, uh, or if you end up chasing a bounty for a few days... maybe it'll be nice to have something to remember me by." 

He wonders, immediately, if Kravitz  _ would _ think of him — if they were apart for a good while, would Kravitz push his fingers under his collar while his other hand slipped down his body.

"I couldn't ever forget," Kravitz admits, rolling onto his back and pulling Taako along with him, "Before all of this, I definitely  _ tried _ to, but.” There’s a laugh. “Taako, I couldn't forget you if I tried. And now, I don't want to. I want to wear your collar and imagine the real thing."   
  
He grins and reaches up, Taako leaning into his touch as he traces along one of his ears. "Do these relic jobs... do they always go so off the rails as when we met? I'd hate to think of you offering some  _ other _ godly emissary tentacles, after you plainly said that they were for me, the first time." 

Taako snorts on a laugh. "Well let's — let's do a recap there was, uh. Narrowly avoiding immolation, that was a risky one. Uh. Serial murders on the train. He was a good killer but just. The  _ shittiest _ wizard. Had to — had to enter a battle wagon race and some dickwad tried to enchant me into jumping under the fucking wheels." 

It's a casual summary of just how many times Taako has come close to dying. Or maybe — maybe he did die? He's got a high count, apparently, despite having no recollection of anything worse than blacking out. But he looks unperturbed by it as he lists them off, grinning at Kravitz. "And then in  _ one night. _ In one night, Merle loses his arm, we fight three ghosts back for vengeance, we get fucking  _ vored _ by Lucas' hellevator, and I meet death and star him in some tent porn, and now I get to bang him on the reg— yeah, no, Krav, it will take a  _ lot _ for some other being to whisk me away." He snorts. Then, arms beginning to tire of holding himself up, Taako slips down so he's wrapped around Kravitz's side, head pillowed on his chest, an arm and a leg thrown across his body. 

Kravitz doesn’t look nearly as amused as Taako feels. His face is quite grim, actually —  _ hah.  _ Grim Reaper indeed. He pats his cheek, trying to draw his attention back. “So, are there any rules or time limits you gotta worry about? You're not, like, needed for urgent business in the Queen's castle?"

It does the trick well enough, Kravitz’s eyes locking back onto him as he offers a smile. "Tonight? No, no of course not. It would have to be a disaster on par with the lab to call me away."

“Good. Cause you’re actually warm for once and ch’boy’s gonna cling.” He goes quiet then, nuzzling into a more comfortable position. It’s comfortable. Kravitz only shifts to tug the blankets up around them with a mage hand, as much permission as Taako needs to shut his eyes and trust he’ll be there when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story. I actually got a good chunk of the way through editing the _next_ chapter before I even started this one. I forgot I'd already cut/pasted this part out of the source document. 
> 
> As usual, thanks to Maggie for writing this with me and giving me permission to edit it for publishing. It's a little stunning to look back and see just how thirsty we were while rp'ing hfjhkhg. 
> 
> Let us know what you think! <3


End file.
